Contents Under Pressure
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: It's dangerous to play with gasoline and matches, but Yusei and Jack just don't pay heed. 50-100 one-shots of Jack x Yusei. Written for 50 darkfics livejournal comm. #73 Cry/Tears. Yusei gets comforted by Jack.
1. Prompt 38: Blind Leading the Blind

Title: Blind Leading the Blind

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt: #38-Outcast

Word Count: 838

Rating: T

Author's Notes: "-sama" is a Japanese honorific that means "master." I won't make a habit of inserting a bunch of honorifics in this series, but I just thought it fit.

* * *

It had been a mistake to come this way. Yusei realized that now.

Yusei had promised to meet Jack later in front of the broken fountain, but to get to their rendezvous point; one had to pass through the dregs of the Satellite itself. An odd place to meet, but Jack always had a reason for whatever Jack did.

Yusei hated that about the older man, and he hated himself for how blindly he followed him.

Striding elegantly forward, the blue-eyed youth walked like a king on the old cobblestone street in the _really_ old section of the city. He was Fudo Yusei after all; a member of Team Satisfaction, the most powerful faction the Satellite had ever seen. _Nothing_ was closed off to him.

It was getting late and the wind was picking up in a threatening manner as it stirred up both trash and debris. Twilight was such a beautiful time and admittedly quite a dangerous time; the proof in the footfall that suddenly sounded behind him and the sudden pressure that was steadily applied to his arms in increasing ferocity as they were yanked behind his back. It took him a second to realize that he had been seized and another second to what to do next. Hoping against hope it was Jack who was deciding at that moment to be an asshole, he asked in a world-weary tone, "Who are you and what do you want?"

It wasn't Jack. The unfamiliar voice scalded his ear with his voice. "_Fine_ evening, isn't it, Yusei-_sama_?"

Yusei stiffened. "Who are you?" he repeated uselessly.

"Does Gang Wrath ring a bell?"

It did. The gang in question had controlled this territory before Team Satisfaction had forcibly removed them. Yusei had tried in the past not to feel bad for the gang before them who had less than they did when they had overrun their streets and painted them red with violence. Now, this nameless man was an outcast in his own home. In all actuality, Yusei could kill him just for being here, but it appeared this individual was in the position to do the honors first.

Yusei's voice grew cold despite the situation. "Who…are…_you_?"

"Does it matter?" A bitter laugh. "I know who you are and that you are alone and that currently I have the upper hand. I could break your neck if I please." The man's voice sounded hollow and brittle as if the entirety of his personal well of human emotions had been sucked dry.

Yusei tried his best not to show fear. "As soon as you take your arms away, I'll clobber you and worse."

The nameless man whipped him around so Yusei at least could get a good look at his face. Pockmarks and scars surrounded by shaggy blond hair greeted him. He couldn't be older than eighteen…not a man. A kid then. A kid trying to be a grown up…no different than Yusei himself. He leered at Yusei before throwing him to the ground; bruising his legs and hip in several places. Yusei then found his arms pinned above his head as he struggled beneath his perpetrator.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed before Blondie slapped him across the mouth.

The teen bared his teeth and quite nearly growled. "I've lost so much in the past year, Yusei. My gang, my home, my friendships—my life. Now, I want to take something from you."

Yusei was screaming as soon as the boy's finger pads connected with his flesh. So. This outcast had decided to humiliate him in the worst way possible. Enjoying the hatred and fear that must have played across Yusei's face like shadow and light; his attacker sucked in his very breath and blotted out the wintry gray sky. To Yusei's disgust, he bent down with his pulsing tongue shining as he prepared to invade his very being in an act of supreme perversity when…

_CLANG._

The light dimmed from his attacker's eyes as he was struck unconscious, and Yusei looked up to see Jack standing there with a tire iron in his hand.

It dawned on Yusei to start chewing him out, but instead he fell back weakly on his side and nearly whispered, "Where've ya been?"

"Around," Jack replied cockily. "Came around just in time to save your ass though."

He groaned. "This…was a bad idea. These people are still pissed. Why did you want to meet here anyway?" Yusei's voice strengthened with every word.

Jack rolled his violet eyes. "I don't know the future, Yusei. Besides, you are a fine piece of merchandise." He grinned lewdly.

Suddenly, Yusei wanted to punch Jack for making a crack like that. Big man Jack always coming to save him with the intention of always wanting to show him how much braver, stronger, and more responsible he was. But, if he were really responsible, would this scenario have happened? Jack's cavalier ways disturbed Yusei to no end.

Yusei distractedly wondered when it would be his turn to save Jack. From himself.


	2. Prompt 89: Unlucky Find

Title: Unlucky Find

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #89-Ball

Word Count: 389

Rating: T

Author's Note: Jack and Yusei are both eleven here. Pre-series.

* * *

"Should we show it to Martha?"

Jack gripped the object tighter in his palm so that it was obscured from view. He did not answer.

"Hey…lemme see it again!" Yusei's made a beeline for Jack's own and Jack ducked out of the way just in time.

Jack found his voice. "No, it's too dangerous. Martha would just worry."

"I'm sure Martha has seen…those things before. Remember the man with the bloody wound in his shoulder?"

Jack sighed and opened his hand so that both boys could gaze upon the bullet that had been discreetly left behind in the area surrounding Daedalus Bridge. Neither had any idea of how long the piece of metal had been here or even if it had killed anyone. Though Jack didn't want to admit it, the bullet was a giving him a chilling feeling as he revolved it around like ball between his fingers. Yusei watched; mesmerized by the motion. Hurling his full weight behind the action, Jack suddenly heaved his arm back and threw it into the river. The bullet hit the water with a _plunk—_a barely audible splash.

Yusei's mouth dropped open. "Why'd you do _that_?"

Jack rubbed his hands together briskly as if to get the feel of the lethal object off his hands. "It was trash, Yusei. Rubbish. So, I did the world a favor."

"Jack?" Yusei voice held a touch of vulnerability.

Jack was automatically alert. "Yeah?"

"Promise me that we'll never use one of those."

Jack allowed a smile to crease his normally serious horizontal lips. "I promise. Even though we're on the lowest rung of society, we'll never be like _them_."

Then, two years later, on Yusei's thirteenth birthday of all days; Jack presented him with a shiny new gun.

It was hard to celebrate over the new yelling and shoving amidst the revelry of the other children and Martha's murderous glares as she tried to keep the little ones' eyes and ears innocent when she moved to cut the cake. In the end, Jack and Yusei were forced outside to continue their fight.

It was the first time Jack had betrayed Yusei, and it definitely wasn't the last.

And, what amused him beyond measure is that Yusei was forced to use his present more and more once they formed Team Satisfaction. Quite often, in fact.


	3. Prompt 13: For Convenience's Sake

Title: For Convenience's Sake

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #13-Nails

Word Count: 381

Rating: T

Author's Note: Slight yaoi near the end.

* * *

Yusei had never noticed the ever present dirt under his fingernails until Jack made him aware of it.

He was always working: building, welding, and improvising connections between wires and metal to create his machines. It was more than a "just a hobby" and instead was quickly turning into an obsession.

He learned after a few hangnails and broken cuticles that it was best to keep his now ragged fingernails short. However, that didn't stop the dirt from sticking to every little crevice regardless until his nails resembled black half moons. And not just from dirt. From oil. From coal dust. From wood splinters and from God knows what else.

When Jack poked his head in the garage one night and struck up a conversation with the slightly sleepy inventor; his sharp eyes were automatically drawn to Yusei's hands. He smirked.

"It seems as if you really are working yourself to nothing, Yusei," he said to the sweating and grimy boy. "Aren't you afraid of getting an infection? Because I _am_."

It was on the tip on his tongue to say, "Nothing's clean in the Satellite, idiot!" but Yusei instead watched his increasingly arrogant friend leave. Jack was the only person who could have made such a pointlessly derisive remark and get away with it without getting punched in the face.

Yusei had noticed that Jack's own fingernails were ivory bright and spotless. Then again, Jack wasn't overly fond of work.

Struggling and cursing to himself, Yusei picked up a bristle brush while in private in the bathroom, ran a sink full of cold water, and forced himself to endure the cleansing process that followed until the tips of his fingers nearly bled. It was for Jack and no one else he would do this.

It actually turned out to be quite convenient. As it turned out, Jack wouldn't so much as touch Yusei as long as he was…contaminated. Neither party would have been able to stand for that for very long.

Yusei tried to tell himself that the state of Jack's fingernails was a trivial detail in the grand scheme of the world as those very same fingernails sliced through his back in the midst of a raucous and foolish passion that Yusei could feel burn right through his soul.

* * *

A/N: Guess everyone is waiting for the M-rated stuff. Rest assured, it's coming. Expect more ficlets. They make the prompts go easier.


	4. Prompt 61: Thief

Title: Thief

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #61—Feral

Word Count: 555

Rating: T

Author's Note: Slight yaoi near the end.

* * *

Jack moved like a predator; eyes hungry with a smooth sauntering gait. In that moment, he resembled a feral lion with a golden mane. A killer.

Yusei pretended that he was not attracted to this display in the least.

Jack never waited in line. Jack never asked politely. Instead, he simply _took _what he wanted. Like that delicious looking juicy red apple he had just snagged from the street vendor.

Keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to watch, Yusei walked directly into the blustery August wind that raked at his tender eyeballs with ash and grit regardless of the care he took to hide them; growling ever so slightly as his eyes watered in the effort to protect themselves. He rubbed at them distractedly while being forced to listen to the sound of Jack crunching and chewing as his teeth dug into fruit's shiny skin over and over again. It crossed his mind to ask for a bite, but he knew Jack would never share willingly.

In the secret corners of his mind, Yusei envied Jack. He lived as opposed to merely existing and never waited for tomorrow—coat flaring open proudly around his formidable boots, blond hair tussling in the wild evening gusts, and the way that one heated iris glare could silence the most terrible of foes…or even Yusei himself. Jack seemed to live under a different set of rules altogether, and his luck _never _ran out.

But violent. Jack could be so terribly violent. Always hungry, always asking for more. The proof of this was in the manner he threw the apple core aside once its usefulness had run out. Yusei just wanted to throw him into the nearest wall in answer when he began to noisily smack his lips as he savored the pilfered sweetness as if to make Yusei aware what he had just enjoyed. Did he _want_ to rub it in his face?

As if reading his mind, it turned out Jack beat him to the punch when Yusei suddenly found himself in a dark cramped storefront (out of business of course) tasting that very same nectar from Jack Atlus' own tongue as it pushed past the defenses of his lips. Jack was shameless as he deepened the stolen kiss; a carnivore sampling its dinner…

"Hey!" Yusei shoved him away. Reluctantly.

"I was still hungry," Jack replied with a shrug. It amazed Yusei that even a predator could seem so genuinely apologetic.

Yusei always had trouble with anger. With rage. Now, the emotion came clawing to the surface with undirected fury. "I'm not…an _a-a_-_apple_!" he stammered. "I'm not an object! You don't just get to throw me against a wall like a thug and take…"

Jack was suddenly in Yusei's face—eyes aflame—as his apple scented breath floated into his nostrils. "Don't call me a thug. _Don't_. It's not like you're so pure anyway. You never say no. You never say stop. So, why say anything?"

Yusei lifted his chin defiantly. "And, what would happen if I did?"

Jack grabbed Yusei's shirt. Hard. He was through playing games and baiting.

"Then, I wouldn't believe you and do it anyway," he whispered as the predator licked his lips and reclaimed ownership over Yusei's own.

And Yusei surrendered. The contact of flesh against flesh did taste delicious after all.


	5. Prompt 2: Of Little Faith

Title: Of Little Faith

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #2—Dark Path

Word Count: 474

Rating: T

* * *

It was amazing how pure Yusei managed to keep himself in the Satellite.

He rarely cussed, he drank and smoked only when he had to (or to be social), and he always helped someone out when he or she needed it. He had no official deity or official religion; church wasn't important for the hopeless where their main concern was scratching out a meager living.

However, one of Yusei's vices was thinking. He thought. A lot. He didn't understand the crimes of the people of the Satellite that they had to be forced into this poverty-stricken and disease-ridden existence. He wondered how God could do this to them and yet allow the denizens of Neo Domino to grow ever richer and meaner to their subordinates. The Satellite _served_ them. Neo Domino _needed_ them to recycle their garbage and to take their minimum wage jobs and to do the vital things the airy and pompous Dominos didn't want to do themselves.

Still, Yusei remained good. Still, he had hope there was a greater plan in store for them even if the rest of his gang did not.

Jack didn't believe in God.

"Hey, Yusei!" Jack suddenly bellowed. "We're going out tonight, right?"

_Speak of the Devil._

Yusei tore himself away from the laptop to witness Jack leaning in the doorway with that telltale gleam in his eye that promised destruction. He sighed as he closed the lid and turned to face him.

"I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"And, I have a lot of _playing_ to do tonight. Crow and Kiryu will meet us later."

Yusei nearly shivered in his seat.

_Why am I _always_ the reliable fool?_

Jack was the badass. Kiryu was the leader and didn't need a mere label. Crow was the fun one. So, what did that make Yusei? The quiet follower? It fit as much as he hated to admit it.

"Are we being unfriendly tonight, Yusei? Come _on_. It's Saturday." A tone of black spitefulness had entered Jack's tone.

"_Fine_," Yusei stood up abruptly; knocking into his chair. "I was going to get off sooner or later."

"You may be getting off sooner rather than later if you play your cards right," Jack replied with a lecherous grin.

"You know what I meant!" Yusei snapped.

"I so love it when you get angry. It doesn't happen often," Jack threw over his shoulder as he launched out into the darkness beyond the door.

Suppressing a growl of annoyance, Yusei found himself running after Jack through the desolate street and into the dusky dangerous interiors that made up the alleyways. As always, Jack led Yusei through dark paths and Yusei found himself following.

"Over here, Yusei! Chase after me…and I may give you a kiss!" Jack laughed and the sound reverberated off the stone walls.

And Yusei did.


	6. Prompt 35: Orcus

Title: Orcus

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #35—Oath

Word Count: 242

Rating: T

Author's Note: Jack and Yusei are both twelve. Pre-series. The title refers to the Greek god Orcus, god of the underworld and oaths. He was also really nasty if you broke them. I don't know why I chose that; too much reading. Also, I updated twice in two days! Hopefully it will be done before I lose interest in the pairing.

* * *

Yusei gasped in pain when the needle entered his flesh.

Why did I agree to this?

He took deep breaths as to not let out any screams (acting like a baby in front of Jack wasn't something he wanted to do in the least) and took it.

However, Yusei was gratified when the same needle entered Jack's fore finger and he too couldn't resist giving a nearly inaudible grunt of discomfort.

"Jack, that needle better not be rusty. We don't exactly have medical insurance, and I don't want to die from tetanus."

"I sterilized it, ya worrier."

"With what?"

"Fire. It's hot. Kills anythin'"

Yusei squelched the urge to barf when the blood began dripping out of Jack's wound. He got even sicker when Jack stuck his finger out and understood his friend's intention.

"_Now_, Yusei. While the blood's still wet."

Yusei shut his eyes as the pads of their fingertips connected. Yusei's blood swirled with Jack's blood and vice versa.

_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine…_

"There!" Jack's purple eyes sparkled mischievously. "We're blood brothers; bonded to each other for life." He seemed oddly pleased about this development.

In the nonchalant mind of a twelve-year old, Yusei had no idea how scary that bond would one day be. How possessive Jack would get, and how one didn't just bleed from finger wounds.

How later on another mark, the Mark of the Dragon, would ultimately change them and their destinies…


	7. Prompt 92: Just One Thing

Title: Just One Thing

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #92—Wax

Word Count: 377

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of yaoi and some light sadomasochism.

* * *

"Stop it," Yusei growled while glowering up at the idiot above him.

Jack grinned at he brought the flame of the candle close to Yusei's nose. "Scared?" His word alone scalded just like the dripping candle wax.

"Put it away, Jack." Yusei hoped he sounded commanding. He found himself needing to become more assertive as Jack grew older and more…deviant. Harder to control.

"But, wouldn't it be interesting?" Jack teased.

"For _you_, anyway."

"For you too," Jack insists; his violet eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, when _I'm_ screaming in pain. I wish you'd never found those books. They give you too many ideas."

Ever inquisitive Jack had found, to put it mildly, magazines of ill-repute in a lone cardboard box that was located in some warehouse he had no right being in. After goggling at the photographs, he began reading about the mechanics of pain mixed with pleasure and became totally obsessed with it.

Yusei thought that was all crap. The reason pain was classified as pain in the first place was because that it was the total opposite of pleasure. Now, Jack wanted to burn him with hot candle wax—he wanted to hurt him and also wanted him to _participate_.

"Are you chicken, Yusei?"

The words had their desired effect. Yusei grunted in annoyance as his temper rose. When all else failed, Jack always called Yusei out on his bravery or lack thereof. That sentence had haunted him since childhood.

Yusei gritted his teeth; pure nerve blazing in his blue eyes. "Do it then."

"I will."

Yusei hissed through his lips as the hot candle wax made contact with his skin. It wasn't really pain…more of a slow burn. Within ten seconds, the mild discomfort vanished as the candle wax cooled on his flesh into a hardened white globule.

Jack's teeth shone bright. "See? Honestly, Yusei, haven't you ever stuck your finger in hot candle wax when you were a child?"

"No. I consider myself a sane person."

Jack's eyes simmered in annoyance as he poured more candle wax on Yusei—this time on his shoulder.

Yusei wrenched away. "Hey, cut it out! You've had your fun."

Jack chuckled. "I just think this is such good foreplay."

Yusei sighed.

For Jack, it all boiled down to _sex_.


	8. Prompt 82: Victim

Title: Victim

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #82—Metal

Word Count: 476

Rating: T

Author's Note: Light bondage.

* * *

Jack loved it when Yusei went into dark moods that were as dim and empty as the sky above.

When the wind was sharp, biting, and filled with the promise of snow; blowing gravel and dust in their already reddened eyes because of the bitter cold of winter—even the great Yusei Fudo allowed himself to indulge in wanton depression and self-destructiveness. That was where Jack came in.

Jack already knew that the world was cold and bitter, so the change of the seasons didn't bother him. Although, that fact hit more than close to home when there was never enough cardboard or wood to burn in their miserably small fireplace grates let alone enough food on the table. If it was bad here, it was even worse off at the overcrowded orphanage. Even the kids' friendships couldn't stave off cold or hunger. Jack felt sympathy for them for he had lived there once as well with Yusei and the others and had experienced the same sorrows.

However, life didn't get much easier when one got older in the Satellite. In fact, it got _harder_. No one had the heart to tell the small children this.

The room was freezingto be sure, and it wasn't getting any warmer as the temperature plunged as the sun set. The Satellite never got oil or gas, and the ancient newspapers weren't lasting under the flames' brutal assault. If all else failed, one had to retreat into their bed with the covers piled around them…which was fine with Jack. He had company tonight after all.

Yusei's eyes were squeezed shut as his hands jutted out from the blankets where they were attached to the bedposts by two mirrored handcuffs. Jack didn't know why Yusei allowed this at all, but it was in his power to refuse.

He just didn't use it.

The handcuffs were there courtesy of Ushio when Yusei had once again broken free from the pathetic security guard's grasp courtesy of Crow and Kiryu; the metal cuffs dangling from Yusei's one wrist as an unintended souvenir. No one could decide what to do with them at first when they parted from Yusei's wrist with the help of a curly brass wire at first…except Jack. Maybe Kiryu and Crow caught on later.

Yusei sucked in a breath and Jack sighed in frustration. "Are you in pain in something? Should I stop?"

"Keep going," Yusei hissed savagely; violent stormy eyes of blue suddenly slitted open and alert.

Jack was stunned, but shock morphed into amusement as he studied the boy below him. It was so unlike him. "As you wish."

Yusei gasped when Jack's lips grazed the side of his neck and burned a steaming trail down his bare chest.

Jack so loved it when Yusei played the martyr; a role he would most likely play all his life.


	9. Prompt 17: Best Friends

Title: Best Friends

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #17—Fear

Word Count: 307

Rating: T

Author's Note: This is probably too short, but I just liked the ending.

* * *

Jack had first come upon Yusei outside the orphanage before he had even known his name. He could still remember the fear in that oceanic gaze as he watched the gang of dirty boisterous children chase each other around and around screaming with glee at the tops of their lungs.

Surveying the spiky-haired youth, Jack watched smugly at a distance as his newest target appeared to be trying to meld himself into the brick wall. He wasn't talking, and that was bad. The others would see it as immediate weakness or worse as arrogance. The new kid would be cut down to size with harsh words and even harsher fists.

Well, Jack would have to remedy this eventual disaster.

Jack took immense pleasure as the new kid's entrancing blue eyes widened as he stalked towards him. Oh, yes. They would be friends. Jack would make sure of that.

"Hi!" Jack chirped; knowing full well that he was invading the quiet boy's personal space. "I'm Jack. And you are?"

What a surprise. The boy wasn't saying anything. His lips quivered, but no sound came out.

"And…you…are?" Jack repeated slowly. "What's the matter? Can't talk?"

"Yusei," the boy mumbled. "Fudo Yusei."

A Japanese name. But, then many Japanese kids found themselves at the orphanage. Being abandoned by a proper mom and dad knew no race.

"Well, Fudo Yusei, how about a friend?" Jack held out what he thought was a friendly arm.

Yusei looked him up and down. Jack wasn't sure he like that look. Then again, with his unkempt blond hair and his too wide grin, maybe he didn't exactly have an "honest face."

"I can protect you, Yusei," Jack said in a low tone. "You'll need some friends to survive here."

Comprehension registered in Yusei's eyes.

By the end of the day, the blue-eyed kid was his.


	10. Prompt 69: Missing

Title: Missing

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #69—Forsaken

Word Count: 638

Rating: T

Author's Note: A mention of one-sided Crow/Yusei.

* * *

Yusei knew this would be an interesting day as soon as he caught sight of Crow's orange hair.

"Hey, Yus."

Yusei blinked. "Hey."

"You doin' anything right now?"

"No."

With that one word, Yusei knew he was sealing his fate. Jack was coming over later, though he didn't know how much later. There were nights that Jack would invite himself and blow right through Yusei's door at eleven o'clock at night to sprawl himself on the beaten up couch. Or the _bed_. There was nothing predictable about Jack.

Crow begged and pleaded, but Yusei declined over and over again. But, after he asked moodily, "Why do you only do stuff with _him_?" Yusei knew that he had no choice in the matter. He wasn't Jack's property.

So he kept reminding himself.

Yusei and Crow went to a nearby pier and ended up swimming in the murky water of all things. The day had grown unseasonably warm, and Crow had stripped down to his shorts and dove in before Yusei had even known it. Jack never would never have gone for this at all as he hated to get wet. Besides, everybody knew that Jack would never part with his immaculate white leather jacket to play this child's game.

After catching up on old times and actually _laughing _by the end of the day, Yuseideparted for home where he knew endless incomplete blueprints and open computer programs awaited him. The two old prototypes for a D-Wheel failed, but he was sure that the third time would be the charm. The sun had painted the western skies a ruddy salmon when he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Instead of being greeted by the hum of machines and silence, he was greeted by a sharp, "Yusei!"

Yusei's stomach sank when he caught sight of Jack's scowl. "Jack, I didn't expect you until later..." he began in what he hoped was a steady tone.

"_Twenty_ minutes, Yusei," he interrupted. "I waited for you for twenty minutes."

For Jack, twenty minutes was like two years. But, hopefully, Yusei could restore sanity.

"I'm sorry. Crow showed up, and I couldn't get out of it."

Jack just stared before launching into a new tirade. "Is he more fun than me, Yusei? Better than me? Do you fancy him?"

The questions hit Yusei with the weight of rocks. _Him_? Having a crush on Crow? Still, he had to admit that it might be the other way around…

"You have the wrong idea, Jack. He's my friend; he's your friend too. And no, I do not "fancy" him."

"Oh, _come_ on, Yusei," Jack growled. "I notice how the others are keeping their distance from me. Crow is. Rally is. Blitz, Taka, and Nerve all are." Of course, there was no need to mention Kiryu who was currently rotting away in permanent lockdown. "I mean…you're the only one left. And now, even you prefer them over me." Jack's shoulders drooped as he dropped his eyes to the carpet.

Something pained in Yusei's chest in the section around his heart. Jack looked so…forsaken. "Jack, there is no 'them' against 'you.' People are just concerned, that's all. You've been so angry and depressed lately and you never tell anyone why."

Jack's head abruptly snapped up with a new hardening in his purple eyes as he purposefully marched right out of the garage. Yusei didn't see him much for the next few weeks.

With newfound free time and a heavy heart, Yusei finished his latest D-Wheel in record time—a _working_ D-Wheel. Jack of course showed up for that moment; eyes lingering lustfully after the mobile Yusei as he took it for a test drive through the empty streets of the Satellite.

By the end of that week, both Jack and the D-Wheel went missing for good.


	11. Prompt 28: Lost Child

Title: Lost Child

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #28—Innocence

Word Count: 586

Rating: T

Author's Note: Some yaoi. To keep this a T rating, I went easy on the details.

* * *

Jack and Yusei were never really innocent. They never had the privilege.

However, one thing they always had was each other; walking side by side in the sooty Satellite streets brushing past weary adults and leering thugs—visions of their future destinies. Two children could easily have been devoured by the city's hungry jaws, but Yusei knew he had Jack's back and Jack knew he had Yusei's. They would protect each other.

When no one was watching, the two would walk hand in hand. Somehow, that small sensation of palm against palm was soothing against the harsh world though neither would admit it out loud.

But, things couldn't remain sweet forever.

It didn't take long for them to grow into rough scrappy preteens who would "playfully" and sometimes brutally shove, kick, and hit at each other. No one ever separated them or were worried that they would get hurt except for Martha.

Although, when they turned fifteen, there was nothing playful about it anymore. Yusei finally snapped when Jack wouldn't quit his constant sneak attacks and jeers while under the flickering street lights one night. It was getting on his last nerve.

"Screw off already, Jack!" Yusei snarled as he hurled Jack away from him…right into a dented metal trash can. He rarely lost his temper, but there was an irritation eating away at him that he couldn't name.

Jack's eyes registered shock before he tossed Yusei against the graffiti-laced concrete wall in retaliation and uttered two words. "Make me."

Yusei intended to push Jack away from him, but then he caught sight of his eyes. No longer filled with anger, they were now filled with calculation. And hunger. Yusei instinctively drew back further against the wall unsure of what to expect.

One of the most truly awkward and unprepared moments in Fudo Yusei's life was when Jack Atlus' lips locked with his own.

The kiss itself was sloppy, wet, and poorly executed, but Yusei could feel the little pinpricks of sensation explode through his being with a certain fluttering in his chest that was becoming difficult to ignore…

That's how both officially became boyfriends; a secret Yusei wanted to keep to himself at all costs. Yusei knew what the other guys did to weaklings and losers, so he didn't want to label himself as "gay." It was unnatural. It was wrong. But, this was _Jack_. However, this was both a blessing and a curse. Kissing led to other things, and Jack was the sort of person who pushed the envelope.

It was the reason why now Yusei was clutching at a ragged blanket like a lost child in Jack's bed for dear life with Jack himself looming above him.

"Jack, I'm not sure if…"

"Trust me, Yusei. I didn't make you go on that bed after all." Amusement curled his lips.

Yusei wanted to argue that point. This was more Jack's idea than Yusei's. Then again, Yusei hadn't exactly refused...

Yusei sucked in a breath as Jack's hand sought his navel and crept downwards; he knew what was coming next.

It was the one of the most painful yet most exhilarating experiences in his life. When they disentangled from each other, Yusei stared up at the ceiling; breath escaping his lips in ragged pants. The deed was done. Jack could have gentler, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Though Jack held him close, Yusei felt robbed of something that was given away too soon.

Now, Yusei knew what they meant by the phrase "innocence lost."


	12. Prompt 86: Yelp

Title: Yelp

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #86—Bite

Word Count: 435

Rating: T

* * *

Jack knew he had nothing to complain about. Yusei was a faithful and solid boyfriend that would never run around on him. However, sometimes, he was a little distant. After at least ten years, Yusei was still somewhat of a mystery to him and this both annoyed yet intrigued Jack. Mysteries got old after a while, especially if they were unsolvable.

Though, the real problem with Yusei was quite trivial. Oh, Yusei was responsive to his touch. He was willing more often than not. However, sometimes, Fudo Yusei could be a little boring for his taste; a little too vanilla.

To put it bluntly, Yusei was quite unadventuresome when it came to romance. Maybe he saved all his passion for his machines.

Jack remembered a time when Yusei dared to peck him on the cheek of all things at evening's end and attempted to leave it at that; an action that prompted Jack to grab Yusei by the shoulders so he couldn't break away.

"Tongue, Yusei. You can use it." Jack growled before showing Yusei the proper way to kiss—tongue and all.

Then, Yusei had blushed afterwards. It had been cute in a way…and pathetic. Yusei was still blushing in embarrassment after being together for at least a year? Either he was shy, or he was ashamed. Even Crow and Kiryu weren't as inhibited when it came to displaying their affections, sometimes right in front of them after a hard night of booze and mayhem. If Jack had ever tried that, Yusei would faint dead away on the pavement.

In the present, when Jack and Yusei faced each other on the rooftop to say goodbye to each other; Jack realized that it was going to be a different night with the same situation. He waited until Yusei made his move, as he leaned in, as he blandly brushed his mouth against Jack's own when Jack let him have it.

His teeth didn't miss their target.

"Ow!" Yusei yelped. "What the hell did you do that for?" His hand sought the reddened flesh of his neck as his annoyed eyes met Jack's sheepish grin. "You bit me!"

"Yup."

Jack loved seeing the anger flash in Yusei's stormy blue eyes. It was unlike him. "Why?"

"Because I think this relationship needs a little bit more spice, Yusei. I'm just trying to liven things up."

"Whatever," Yusei snapped. "You don't intentionally bring pain to people you are supposed to care about."

Jack could only smirk about that. Yusei was so naïve about the ways of the world. But, eventually, he would learn. By Jack's own hand at that.


	13. Prompt 23: Crash

Title: Crash

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #23—Unholy

Word Count: 429

Rating: T

Author's Note: This takes place back when Yusei and Jack were children.

* * *

Yusei was apprehensive of his new friend.

For one, he was always shooting his mouth off. Soft-spoken Yusei had trouble holding his own in any sort of a conversation with the boisterous Jack at first. Two, Jack was older and stronger than Yusei. More than once, he found himself struggling to keep up with the blond's long strides. And three, Jack easily attracted trouble. Maybe it was because he enjoyed making it. Yusei was the total opposite; he fought to stay _out _of trouble.

Honestly, Yusei didn't know why Jack kept him around. Wasn't he a total bore? Or, was he some sort of personal triumph for Jack? Yusei would never know.

It was a typical sun-drenched afternoon, and Jack had ditched him. Through the cracked and broken streets, Yusei nervously tried to navigate the ruined city in search of his careless friend. How utterly irresponsible to leave him behind where he could easily be kidnapped, ravaged, or killed. Did a _friend_ do that?

Yusei ran ahead; eyes forward. The bright daylight would keep the worst of the Satellite's inhabitants inside, but not all of them.

_When I find you Jack, I'll…_

Before Yusei could finish his thought, a loud familiar laugh to his left caused him to stop and listen. The laughter was accompanied by a loud crash. It sounded like glass breaking.

Then, came the words Yusei absolutely dreaded. "Come here, Yusei!"

With no real reason to refuse, Yusei did so and gasped when another rock was hurled at the already broken stained glass window.

"Jack, that's a church!"

"_Was_ a church, Yusei. Now, it's just a building. No one even uses it anymore."

Still, Yusei felt that Jack should be struck by lightning. It was…wrong. Once, the building had most likely been filled with long pews of happy families singing joyous hymns as the sun streamed through those once beautiful and whole stained glass windows. Now, no one cared. Faith had died a slow death.

"Here, Yusei," Jack's voice penetrated Yusei's solemn thoughts. "This one can be yours." His unholy grin chilled Yusei to the bone.

Yusei hesitantly took the rock from Jack's hand. Once more, he looked over the dilapidated building and the blackened, shattered window glass. It was absolutely pathetic, not to mention completely ruined.

_Would one more stone truly matter?_

Yusei's aim was sure as the rock broke off yet another section of the window pane.

"Hey, not bad, Yusei!" He tried his best not to cringe when Jack's hand clapped down on his shoulder.

As always, Jack had gotten his way again.


	14. Prompt 55: Uncharacteristic Concern

Title: Uncharacteristic Concern

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #55—No

Word Count: 473

Rating: T

Author's Note: This takes place back when Yusei and Jack were children, maybe around ten or so.

* * *

Jack was truly surprised when he first heard it.

"No."

Jack arched his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "No?"

Yusei glared at him in defiance. For the tiniest of seconds, the blue of his eyes resembled the merciless bottom of the ocean. Jack was more than amused.

Well, hell. Yusei was finally standing up for himself. It had only taken around three years or so.

Jack looked his friend up and down; beginning to see him in a whole new light. He knew this day would come around sooner or later. To be honest, he didn't see why Yusei couldn't have said it sooner. He was beginning to think that Yusei didn't have _any_ self-esteem. At first, that prospect didn't bother him, but now, Jack realized just how starved he was for some excitement.

"Why not?"

Yusei seemed pained. "Because I don't want to." He eyed the smoking stick between Jack's lips warily.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's just a cigarette. All I did was offer it to you."

"Well, I don't want to smoke."

"Well, _I _want you to try it," Jack slightly mocked.

Yusei stood there quietly as the wind ruffled his hair. It reminded Jack of how Yusei first looked when they had just become friends—eyes downcast and only speaking when spoken to. Thank God he had grown out of that at least.

At last, he spoke. "Smoking kills people. I remember an old man who kept coughing and coughing. He smoked everyday. Finally, he couldn't catch his breath. He was buried barely a month later."

Jack sniffed. He hated it when Yusei launched into these meaningless tirades that only pointed out the obvious. "Of course, smoking kills people, but smoking relaxes people too. And, I don't plan on doing every day."

Yusei stared off into space for a moment. It seemed as if he was concentrating very hard on what he was going to say. Jack suppressed the urge to growl. Why was he acting so weird tonight?

"I don't want you to die," Yusei whispered finally; his voice so low that the wind nearly carried the words away.

You could have knocked Jack over with a feather. "You don't want me to die?"

Yusei shook his head. "No," he said for the second time that evening. Except this time the word was welcome.

Few things could startle Jack so completely. He stood there rooted to the ground before breaking the tension by taking another puff of his cigarette. Moments later, he threw it down and stomped it with his boot. He could always continue this newfound habit later, preferably when Yusei wasn't around. But, Yusei's concern was just so cute.

"There? See? No more cigarettes," he lied convincingly.

"Really?"

Jack grinned broadly. "Don't worry, Yusei. I won't leave you alone in the world."


	15. Prompt 87: Baby Bird

Title: Baby Bird

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #87—Phoenix

Word Count: 320

Rating: T

* * *

Having a relationship in the Satellite was quite hard. They lived in a mutable world that could annihilate them at any given moment. You had to take every moment you could in this shell of a city. It was no different from the jungle. From the hunt.

Jack was scooting closer and closer to his prey on the cracked leather couch. Yusei was now beginning to glance at him warily from time to time which Jack found amusing.

"What?" Yusei yawned. He seemed sleepy.

Finally, he abruptly pounced on him like a blond lion as the television droned away before going in for the kill.

It was in Yusei's power to object, of course. Jack didn't enjoy being told "no," or pushed away, but he would never go as far to force him when Yusei wasn't in the mood. In truth, he couldn't risk losing him. Jack would go as far to say that he was obsessed with the blue-eyed teenager.

Yusei had been a pet project for Jack. He had discovered Yusei when he was barely a hatchling, so withdrawn and innocent about how the world worked. Abandoned. Jack had changed that; throwing him out of the nest and into the real world.

In time, he watched Yusei grow. Physically, he grew by the inches and later on in feet. His mind grew less childlike and more cunning. But, best of all, his attitude changed tremendously. Stronger, faster, and now a valued member of Team Satisfaction.

He wasn't a baby bird anymore. Now, he was a blazing phoenix ready to burn the wind. Even Yusei's kisses were sure and steady now, no longer awkward and clumsy. Each one seemed to leave a lasting burn as the two melted into the cushions.

Jack only prayed that Yusei wouldn't grow stronger than him so that he would not be burned in his path.

As it turned out, that's exactly what happened.


	16. Prompt 62: Inadequate

Title: Inadequate

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #62—Shadow

Word Count: 500

Rating: T

* * *

The crisp night was alive with shadows, but Yusei had to nervously navigate them regardless of his fears. This was his one and only night to prove himself.

He tried to ignore the slights. The fact that his opinion was asked for last amongst the Team Satisfaction. The fact he got stuck with the computer researching and drawing up maps while the others were off planning costumes and sharing battle strategies. He supposed they considered him the weakest one because of his mellow personality, or his quiet voice, or perhaps because of his dueling. His "junk" deck also wasn't the most impressive.

Their strategy was simple: they would venture into enemy territory and ambush any rival gang members they saw for a duel. Of course, that meant the members of Team Satisfaction would have to win each and every time.

And, now, his partner was missing. Perfect.

Anger fueling his footsteps now, Yusei held his duel disc high and kept walking. He wished Jack would return soon from his bathroom break soon. He wasn't scared of confrontation, but he was scared of being surprised. It wasn't like friendly dueling in his own neighborhood. Here, your life might be on the line.

Yusei kept his footsteps as light as possible. No need in attracting too much attention right away…

After walking a bit, he began to hear sounds. "There! How do you like that?" a strident and all too familiar voice yelled. "I win!"

_Jack?_

Following the commotion, Yusei slinked up the street until he saw Jack and another man with a lime green mohawk standing in a lit parking lot. The guy looked rough and was visibly trembling.

"No…no way! You're just a punk!"

As usual, Jack let the words bounce off of him. "You know the rules. Give up your duel disc and never show your face to me again."

Yusei watched in stunned awe as the duel disc hit the pavement with a clatter before the duelist ran away. Slowly, he then approached his friend. Jack stood straight and tall; his presence itself crackling with power. The bright utility lights that shone all around the area made Jack's shadows appear huge, and when he looked down, Yusei realized he had accidentally stepped in it.

"Jack?" he called out.

The older teen turned around with a devil-may-care smile. "You see that, Yusei? _That's_ how it's done."

Yusei said nothing. There was nothing he could say. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he had been waiting forever for him to come back, but knew at once that this confession would make him appear weak.

"So…you catch any member of the Crescent Moon Gang yet?"

Yusei wet his lip. "No." The word sounded hollow.

"Well, the night's young yet, Yusei." Jack patted his shoulder. "If you can't defeat him, I'll finish him off." With this promise, he walked forward into the night. Pretending not to be stung by this, Yusei obediently followed behind.

In Jack's shadow.


	17. Prompt 79: To the Bone

Title: To the Bone

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #79—Rain

Word Count: 503

Rating: T

Notes: These are getting longer for some reason.

* * *

Yusei tried to justify everything and defend everyone, but sometimes the truth hurt.

Certain people were just jerks.

"But, I_ paid_ for my drink…" Yusei attempted to explain as he rudely shoved outside the drinking establishment.

"You shorted me!" the red-faced bartender yelled in his face. "Now, out you go. No money, no service."

Yusei most certainly did not. He paid for his beer. He counted out the money exactly. Consequently, now he had no more; a fact that the bartender was now shoving in his face.

"Out!" he roared one final time before he left Yusei outside. In the rain.

Involuntarily, his eyes began to well up. He'd had a crappy day, and he and Jack had come here to unwind. Being thrown out was the cherry on top of one of the worst days in his life.

Shivering, Yusei decided he should seek shelter, or better yet, go home. Jack was warm and dry. He wouldn't give a damn about this, and Yusei wouldn't fault him. Why should his bad luck ruin Jack's good time?

Except, Jack was _always_ having a good time.

"Yusei!"

Yusei was genuinely shocked to find Jack running out after him.

"Ja…"

Jack firmly seized his arm before he could finish. "Leave. Now."

The two cut across the asphalt and ducked through an alley just as the bartender exited the filthy bar screaming epithets.

"What…did…you…do?" Yusei managed through huge intakes of breath as they sped through the Satellite slums at top speed.

Jack grinned recklessly. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Made a scene, of course. I threw the rest of my drink right in his face and broke for the door."

They stopped running by a stop sign on an empty street corner. Panting, Yusei turned to look at his rival, friend, and lover. "That was dumb, Jack. You could have been hurt."

Jack said nothing as the rain kept pouring down. It was running down Yusei's face and neck and into his eyes. Jack looked like a drowned rat himself with his dripping hair and wet coat. The water even slid down his earring.

"And, let you get treated like that? No way, Yusei. Besides, I didn't like that guy much anyway. He rips off anyone he can, or so I've heard."

"It's not right. We should all be the same here." Yusei couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

They had no money. They were both exposed to the elements and vulnerable to them. As always, Yusei seemed more vulnerable thanks to the emotions contorting his face.

Jack took advantage with one slender finger. He traced it along Yusei's lips. "Don't worry about it."

In the rain, under the smog, Jack and Yusei's lips touched. The contact was warm, and Yusei was shivering even more as the water seeped into his clothing and soaked him to the bone.

When they parted, there was a mischievous twinkle in Jack's eye. "Come on, Yusei. Let's get dry somewhere."

Yusei could only imagine _how_ they would get dry.


	18. Prompt 83: Soap Opera

Title: Soap Opera

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #83—Love

Word Count: 348

Rating: T

* * *

He had never heard it. Jack knew the phrase existed, but he rarely heard it spoken, much less to him.

"I love you," the husky-voiced titian haired woman said on the scratched television screen as the dashing military hero swept her up in his arms.

Jack swore under his breath and threw the half-eaten rice ball at the unit where it exploded on impact. Damned soap operas and their unrealistic romances both.

But, it would figure that this particular show was a hit in Neo Domino where the population was generally more optimistic. Why was _he_ even watching it? It wasn't even meant for audiences like him.

Jack moodily turned off the television and walked out the door.

In the Satellite, it was survival before love. Most just had friendships and alliances (if they were fortunate enough to have them) and that was that. Some Satellite citizens have never even felt a mother's caress or heard a father's laughter. Jack hated that sometimes. That no matter how much admiration he received or fans he collected, it never seemed to fill the void in his heart.

He didn't think about this when he was with Yusei because the blue-eyed boy was like a rock. Solid. Expressionless. Even when they both realized their mutual attraction for one another, Jack really didn't think about romance. It was more about amusement thank love.

And, being seized for a quick kiss or a mild groping annoyed Yusei to no end.

Jack assumed that Yusei would call it quits with him one day. When he'd had his fill, he would simply detach. He suspected that Yusei's emotions were buried too deep for proper expression anymore.

"I love you," Yusei gasped one day as they collided against the garage; the tools forgotten on the floor.

Jack was the one to be shocked when Yusei deliberately explored his mouth as _he_ was the one pressed up against the wall—not the other way around.

Jack admired his change of spirit, but he doubted his unfamiliar words.

In any case, it certainly wouldn't be a soap opera.


	19. Prompt 66: Premonition

Title: Premonition

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #66—Midnight

Word Count: 303

Rating: T

* * *

It would happen again tonight. It happened without fail these days. Yusei didn't understand it himself, but he had decided to accept it.

He peered over at the digital clock. 11:58. Yes, soon the time would be here…

11:59...

_Midnight_. The room was pitch black and the room was eerily quiet except for their mingling breaths.

12:01. 12:02…

At 12:03, Yusei felt hands pawing at him. He relaxed, already resigned to the fact that Jack always freaked at this time. His arms began searching for Yusei's warmth and Yusei obligingly slid closer to the frantic teen to soothe him.

This pattern had been going for days.

Unconscious, in his sleep, Jack would grow restless and begin stirring. It was as if he was searching for Yusei. He couldn't guess if he was having nightmares or even if he realized he was doing it at all. Sometimes, Jack mumbled unintelligible words in his sleep before going slack on Yusei's chest. It was nice, but the desperation of Jack's movements tugged at Yusei's heart and made him worry.

12:08. All was still again as Jack resumed his regular light snoring.

But, what was to worry about. Death? Yusei didn't worry about death. He'd faced it several times, and expected to find himself in a detention center before dying. Some other loss? Yusei had been born to loss.

He'd never confronted Jack directly about this new nightly routine. But, Jack seemed to carry no memory of the previous night's events, and Yusei didn't push it.

Besides, things were finally going _right_. Their future was just beginning. Yusei expected to put the final finishing touches on the D-Wheel tomorrow and hopefully take it for a test drive. Nothing was going to darken the horizon now.

As it turned out, Yusei and Jack both lost something.

Each other.


	20. Prompt 15: Caught Off Guard

Title: Caught Off Guard

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt #15—Angry

Word Count: 463

Rating: T

* * *

Everybody in Team Satisfaction handled their anger differently.

Kiryu shouted and swore, sometimes waving his arms theatrically. Anybody just standing on the street knew when he was mad. Crow would simply go quiet and sulk. Yusei would slam things around on occasion and feel a burning need to work in the garage to distract himself.

When Jack got angry, he would simply get _mean_. Snappy, sarcastic, and argumentative. Murmuring under his breath, pacing, and just generally unpleasant. He also needed someone to know he was mad.

Determined not to care, Yusei crouched lower to examine the multicolored electrical wires he had revealed and tried to blot out the noise above him.

"…that ass. Kiryu should keep his nose out of our business. It's our life. Not his. Even if he is the leader. Yusei? Oy!"

_I will not look up, Jack. I'm busy. Can't you see that with your own eyes?_

"Don't ignore me," Jack huffed as his foot connected with the pile of screws he gathered together neatly in a pile. The pieces of metal ricocheted all over the room. For an instant, Yusei saw red.

Yusei swore loudly as his concentration was broken. He whirled around. "What _is_ it, Jack?"

Jack glowered down at him. "I'm not talking to myself, you know."

"I'm busy, and I don't give a damn about what Kiryu says." He stood up; screwdriver in hand. It could be taken as a threatening gesture, but Jack was too busy glaring in his eyes.

"It concerns _you_," he hissed.

Jack was a good head taller than Yusei. He was reminded of that as Jack towered over him. Yusei knew that Jack had little interest about what he did in here. He thought that the D-Wheel couldn't be built, but when it was, Yusei was sure Jack would be glued to it.

"I think you're spending too much time in these four walls. Kiryu's getting impossible to control, so I'm the one who has to do it. Even Crow is giving up."

This was true. Kiryu's mind thought up grander and grander schemes. He was an endlessly ambitious. And, his anger at _them_, the authorities, just got hotter and hotter. His latest plot was unthinkable.

Yusei was a lot of things, but he wasn't a murderer. Neither was Jack, or so he hoped.

"Just leave it alone, Jack. Kiryu's projecting his anger on everyone. He'll snap out of it."

Suddenly, Jack grew serious. "You're good at this kind of thing."

"At what?" He was intrigued.

"Reading people. Staying calm. Better than me, Yusei."

His jaw dropped. Did Jack just give a compliment?

Jack took this moment of open-mouthed astonished to kiss the smaller boy.

_Of course._

He may have been more rational, but Jack definitely beat him in manipulation.


	21. Prompt 52: Boundaries

Title: Boundaries

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt: #52—Forced

Word Count: 260

Rating: T

* * *

Yusei sometimes had fantasies; dark fantasies that he shouldn't be having. There was one in particular that kept repeating in his mind…

* * *

_Jack would come home—loudly. The door would slam and Yusei's heart rate would quicken._

"_Yusei!" Jack yelled. "I'm here."_

_The black-haired youth quivered in anticipation. He bit his lips together._

"_Must I find you?" _

_Yusei sat motionless right where he was. There was no need to move. As he wanted to be found…_

_He listened to Jack's footsteps. Heard them approach._

_The door creaked open. "Yusei," he said calmly, "there you are." Of course, Jack knew where Yusei was all along._

"_Jack…" The word was cut off by Jack's mouth. Yusei was forced into submission as he was thrown back on the bed._

_The blond's smooth lips claimed him as his hands tugged on his shirt. Yusei was not surprised in the least when Jack's teeth nipped at his ear. He made no move to stop him._

_Because he liked it rough._

* * *

"Earth to Yusei!" Jack shouted. "What're thinking about?"

"Us," Yusei replied honestly.

"Yeah? What about us?" Jack smirked and brushed Yusei's cheek. His mouth was starting to descend…

Yusei was having none of that. He flicked Jack's hand away. "Come on. I don't feel like it right now."

Jack scowled at the rejection but did not press further. Not anymore.

Boundaries. Yusei used them now. In the beginning, Yusei had none, and Jack took complete advantage using his strength and age. Only in his fantasies did he submit completely.

Though, sometimes he wished he could.


	22. Prompt 48: Pirate

Title: Pirate

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt: #48 Leather

Word Count: 360

Rating: T

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

It was beginning to annoy Yusei. The constant teasing. The incessant lies.

"Where did you get the coat, Jack?"

Jack only smiled. "I told you."

"You told me a lie."

The white leather trench coat was impressive; finer than anything Yusei owned. Even Kiryu's lips pinched in jealousy when he first saw it billowing around Jack's legs. Still, Yusei couldn't work out where Jack had found the damned thing.

The next words that came out of Yusei's mouth were, "You stole it."

"Must you accuse me, Yusei? I found it. It's perfectly legal."

Yusei wouldn't back down. "Where did you find it? In the street?"

Jack smirked. "I found it on a ship."

"A real ship?"

"Yes, an abandoned ship in the harbor. I found it in an old crate. Like a pirate's treasure."

"Pirate treasure?" Yusei scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want to believe," Jack replied cryptically. "You _can't_ deny how good it looks on me."

And Jack did. Jack was the most well-dressed member of Team Satisfaction now. He made a point of running his fingers over the supple leather collar as if to illustrate this.

Yusei wasn't vain. He wasn't jealous. But, really, it was _just_ a coat.

"You do like it, don't you, Yusei?"

"Does it matter?"

Jack fixed him with a stare. He had said the wrong thing.

"It always matters what you think, Yusei. So, what do you think of it?"

Yusei's attention kept drifting back to Jack's fingers. "Nice," he heard himself say.

"That's it? Nice?"

"What else can I say?"

"Gorgeous would do. Jealous, are we?"

"No. It just makes you look…different."

Jack radiated authority in his newest clothing accessory, and Yusei wasn't sure if he liked it. It seemed to be the last step in a personal transformation of Jack's that could not be stopped.

_He looks like someone from Neo Domino…_

Suddenly, there was a faint chill in the air. Yusei rubbed his bare arm.

"Different," Jack murmured. "Yes, I am different, Yusei. I will be the best. Now, I look the part."

He said no more that night.

Yusei never did learn where Jack got it.


	23. Prompt 73: Insincere Sympathy

Title: Insincere Sympathy

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo

Prompt: #73 Cry/Tears

Word Count: 472

Rating: T

A/N: It's been almost three years since I updated this. I finally got the urge to write Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds again!

* * *

The sun was struggling to shine in the sky, and Yusei's worry was as impenetrable as the clouds surrounding it. The stress was just too much this time. Life had never been easy, but now it was getting to be just damned cruel.

Something was wrong with this winter. It was far too cold and Rally kept getting sick. It was after noon already, and her fever just wouldn't come down. Taka, Nerve, and Tank were watching over her now. They had nearly thrown Yusei out of the room so that he could "clear his head."

Reluctantly, he squared his aching shoulders and began to walk; the icy wind unforgiving against his neck and cheeks. The cobblestones under his feet were blurry, but he couldn't tell if the condition was from a lack of sleep or due to the unshed tears in his eyes.

Yusei resolutely put one foot in front of the other until he reached his destination. Once there, he grasped the metal railing and stared out onto the ocean. He breathed deep and could smell the tang of salt in the air. Yusei was utterly motionless and numb when he felt a furtive presence ghost beside him.

"Rally will be fine."

When he looked up at Jack, Yusei could feel the tears that were building threaten to release.

"How do you know? What if he doesn't? What if he…?" That was the moment when his voice broke.

Jack grasped his shoulders. "Trust me. I am still older than you, Yusei."

At last, the tear released; splashing against Yusei's nose in the process. He knew that Jack had seen it.

"Hey. Only I can make you cry, remember?" the blond teased gently.

Jack's words didn't cheer him up even when he seized him into an embrace. Yusei's nose was now pressed against his jacket. He was too emotionally exhausted to even argue.

Yusei was startled when he felt the sensation of pressure enclose around his left ear. It took him a short pause to realize it was Jack's teeth.

"Not now." Yusei breathed.

He was so wearied that the two words were all he could seem to muster. In fact, it felt like he was going to collapse right on the ground.

Yusei didn't know if Jack truly cared about Rally, or if he was just saying this to make him feel better. Jack was getting more and more unpredictable these days, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Just knew that one day something was going to go totally wrong, and he might have to stop it. But, he would save that for another tomorrow. He had to.

"Come on. Let's go back inside together," Jack suggested. "It's too damned cold. We don't want you getting sick too."

Yusei nodded before allowing Jack to lead him back inside.


End file.
